


Imprisonned

by ghostfruit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: One shot giving some character development to lapis, ends at Chille Tid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfruit/pseuds/ghostfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last attempt to protect her friend, she roars the last word she speaks as Lapis Lazuli before she becomes Malachite completely, filled with pain, sadness, fury, and everything in between.<br/>“GO!”</p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, snapshots of Lapis Lazuli's life, beginning with her imprisonment in the mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisonned

A mirror floats at the top of a temple, water cascading down from underneath it, crashing into the ocean, sending waves rippling far away, almost reaching the shore. Humans enjoy the beach, not realizing that the waves they swim in were created by a being of immense power,  drowning in her own sorrow. With a glance at the mirror, one might think that it’s a simple hand mirror, but if you look deep inside, you may catch of glimpse of the shifting image of a girl, water wings forming from her back, trying to fly, but something made of the stars itself grabs her leg, pulling her back down to the shimmering floor. She slumps down in defeat, and a single tear drops from her eyes, and floats into space, dispersing into tiny droplets, reminding her of the freedom she’ll never have. Sometimes, if you’re alone in the ocean, you may even hear an echoing roar of pain, right before a storm begins, before you’re lost forever. As the eons pass, time blends together for her, and she no longer screams. She simply cries, soft tears while she dances to forget her pain. At least, it was so until the mirror was taken from it’s watery prison, and a series of events were set into motion. A boy, young and innocent, found the mirror, and spoke to her, the first person who had done so since she was first trapped there. She had finally made her very first friend, and her day was filled with a simple joy she had not felt for millennia, but even so, she never forget that she was trapped, and she grew angry. Her new friend was the only way she could ever be free, so she began to run, to fly, to scream, and suddenly she felt her gem being pulled out of the mirror, and the water began to form the sacred circle as her gem began to glow in the boy’s hand. Shards litters the beach, the mirror shattered as she escapes and gazes at the world she was hidden from for so long. Voices carry to her ears, and she sees three all too familiar figures run up to the boy, and her anger grows, all of her pent up rage is released as she screams, and the ocean obeys, rising up in the form of a hand as if it were her own, and slamming down on the three figures, the three figures that had put her in the mirror, the three figure who caused all of her pain and suffering. She parts the ocean with a simple wave of her hand.

“I’m Lapis Lazuli, and you can’t keep me trapped here any longer!”

All she wants is to return home, to no longer feel alone, but when she tries to form her wings, she finds her gem is cracked, but she can’t give up, not when she’s so close, so she walks on the water to the very center of the ocean where she was once held for so many years, and she stands still, staring at the tiny sparkle of light in the sky that is her home, and her eyes narrow in determination. The very bottom of the ocean starts to rumble, echoing deep into her soul, and the water begins to rise, a column rising into the sky, her standing at the very top. The ocean stretches and stretches, but it won’t reach home. She falls to her knees in defeat, crushing realization that she’ll never make it home, it’s only a matter of time until the trio arrives, and she’ll be alone forever. While she sits in a solemn sadness, the stars look upon her and the three figures arrive at the tower, as well as the boy, her only friend on this miserable planet. The water tower almost moves by itself, but no, she silently controls it from the back of her mind, and the water tries to protect her, but the boy finds a way to the top, and speaks to her, speaks to her as if she’s a human being. She admits to him that she’s lonely, that all she truly wants is to go home, and he heals her gem, her soul, her wings, and she flies into the swirling patterns of stars.

“Thank you, Steven.”

She flies up, and up, and up, until she can just barely make out her planet’s features, but she is taken, by people from her home, people who long ago, she thought she could trust. They are looking for the boy, her friend, Steven, and they capture her on their ship, and she’s a prisoner once again, trapped in a small cell, unable to use her wings. The ship lands, and the leader grabs her arm and drags her outside, where the leader begins to fight the boy and his friends, the three figures, who are just like her, but trapped her anyway, one of them is split, all taken to the ship and trapped in cells like her’s. She feels a sick sense of happiness at this, the ones who trapped her are now imprisoned like she is. Her friend tries to help her escape, but she refuses. She’s lost all hope of freedom, and if they try, they’ll just be caught and tortured. Soon after, she feels the ship begin to fall, landing back on earth with a bone shattering crash. The force fields containing her break down, and she runs. Maybe, just maybe, her captors were hurt or even killed during the landing. She breaks through the rubble and she reaches for the sky, her wings trying to bring her home, but the leader, the one who took her, grabs her leg, sending her into a flashback, forcing her to remember a parallel in the mirror where the hand would grab her and pull her back down. The leader speaks to her, her violent words strangely matching the cruel smile on her face, and she makes a split second decision to protect her friend, who is too innocent for this cruel world. Two become one in a strange, out of harmony dance, the leader and her mind melding together until they are a single entity. The leader begins to gloat, admiring her victory, and raises the ocean to kill her friend and the three, and she interrupts the leader, using the ocean to chain their fusion, dragging them into the ocean, and as they sink beneath the waves, she is filled with anger towards the world.

“Let’s stay on this miserable planet, together!”

She fights for control. Pulls on the chains of her enemy, but slowly starts to lose herself to the fusion, the leader, Jasper, reaching from the water inside their minds and dragging her down, but in the end, she finds the will to climb back up. Thinking of her friend is the only reason why she fights now. She feels a presence start to enter their domain, and opens her eyes, the watery chains trying to pull her to the ground, but she pulls back, and sees Steven, wide eyed and innocent as always. She screams, he needs to leave, he can’t be here, she can’t be distracted, she’s losing control. She can’t hold on much longer, and Steven is forced to watch her truly become one with Jasper, her wings enveloping her head and pulling her into the water, their two minds melding until there is no Jasper and Lapis, there is only hate, rage, four eyes glaring at the world, and liquid chains dragging her to the ground.

“I’m not Lapis anymore. We’re Malachite now.”

In a last attempt to protect her friend, she roars the last word she speaks as Lapis Lazuli before she becomes Malachite completely, filled with pain, sadness, fury, and everything in between.

“GO!”

****  
  



End file.
